A summary of a media content item may enable a viewer to determine in a short amount of time whether the viewer wants to watch the media content item. A summary of the media content item may be a textual summary, a trailer associated with the media content item (e.g., a movie trailer), an advertisement associated with the media content item, a preview associated with the media content item, a review of the media content item, other media content that may enable a viewer to determine whether to watch the media content item, or combinations thereof. Many media content items available via the internet from web sites and video service providers do not have an associated summary. For example, videos made by user devices and posted via social networking sites typically are not associated with pre-stored summaries.